Minmei
by Sabersonic
Summary: This is a songfic of Minmei's grief over Rick. That's all I can describe about it.


Minmei

Minmei

By Sabersonic

Author's notes: Okay, this is my third Robotech Fanfiction and my second songfic. I may have altered the words so it would fit the story. Also, I do not own **Robotech**, Harmony Gold does. Nor the song "Lucky", not sure who owns that one.

__

This is a story about a girl named Minmei…

Inside a penthouse bedroom, a beautiful young girl is sleeping. But upon her face were the dried-up, salty trails of tears.

__

Early morning, she wakes up   
Knock, knock, knock on the door

The sound of knuckles against wood echoed throughout the penthouse. The girl reluctantly awakens, sadden that she has to return to cool, harsh reality.

__

It's time for makeup, perfect smile   
It's you they're all waiting for

The girl, Minmei, then puts upon her robe, rubs off the dried up tears, and answers the front door. She opens it with a smile and she sees her new friend and partner, Janice.

"Hi Minmei, ready for that awards ceremony tonight?"

"As ever." She giggled, but deep inside, she was depressed. Minmei then lets Janice into her penthouse. "I need to freshen up a bit. I'm not exactly a morning person."

"Well, you sure don't seem like that. You don't even look bad yourself."

'I do outside, but what about my heart?' Minmei then enters her room and sits down upon her vanity and starts applying makeup to her youthful face. She used little of it though, for her mother had told her that makeup was to be used to highlight the natural beauty, not as a mask. 'Strange, isn't this a mask?'

__

They go…   
"Isn't she lovely, this Macross girl?"   
And they say… 

"Ready!" Minmei came out, the makeup lightly placed and highlighted just about everything and made her seem like a goddess.

"Damn Minmei, you look hot!! Just about every guy would fall at your feet."

'But the one I desire is beyond my grasp.'

"Come on, let's do some shopping today. We can get some of the latest fads, and possibly some guys."

'Thanks for the offer Janice, but no. There are other things I got to do."

"Hmph, party pooper."

"Don't take it like that Janice. I just don't have the time. See you at the recording."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. It is my job after all. See yah." Janice, then left the penthouse, leaving a depressed, lonely Minmei to be with herself. 

__

She's so lucky, she's a star   
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking   
If there's nothing missing in my life   
Then why do these tears come at night

Minmei arrives at the Model shoot. Today she was posing for a magazine, _Sports Illustrated_. It was to be their swimsuit edition and Minmei was to pose in a two piece swimsuit that left little to the imagination. She took a few poses and a few shots and then left immediately afterwards. Today was a slow day for her.

__

Lost in an image, in a dream   
But there's no one there to wake her up

Minmei was having a daydream. The same theme that kept repeating over and over again. It was of her and Rick Hunter happily in love and enjoying their time each other. This time was upon a beach. The two were running down the sandy shores and there was no one for miles. Then the two fell into the sand and made out while the waves lapped at their bodies.

"Miss Minmei, were here." The daydream was lost again, once again reminding her of cruel truth; she and Rick were never meant to be.

__

And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning   
But tell me what happens when it stops? 

Minmei then hears a radio being played. It was a news broadcast to teenagers, the ones that talk about the latest fads and celebrities.

"-And today is another growth of the popularity for the Miss Macross Girl, Lynn Minmei. She is on the rise and her fans tripling as each day passes."

"Well its no wonder. She did help win the final battle with the Zentraedi Fleet all those years ago."

"But don't you ever think that she'll be- yah know, unpopular?"

"Whoh, I don't even want to hear that. Minmei, not a cultural icon? I wouldn't want to live in that world." Minmei then walks away, not knowing what she would do if that ever happens. But she knows that she'll be as lonely and heartbroken as before.

__

They go…   
"Isn't she lovely, this Macross girl?"   
And they say…   


Minmei then reaches her final destination before the award ceremony, the recording studio. Today, she was to record, along with Janice, their latest album. The song that they'll sing for today was '_Together_'. It was somehow ironic to her that she'll sing a love song with an empty heart.

__

She's so lucky, she's a star   
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking   
If there's nothing missing in my life   
Then why do these tears come at night

It was finally the awards ceremony. Minmei was nominated for Best Actress in a Film for the movie "_Without Regrets_", an extremely popular romance movie. But she had regrets, she regretted to be blind of Rick's feelings when they were "together". Minmei may never be her innocent, happy-go-lucky self ever again.

__

"Best actress, and the winner is…Minmei!" There was another one to add to her collection. Another award to place in her penthouse. Another one that couldn't be shared with someone she loved. She hid her sadness with happiness, replacing her tears of sadness to tears of joy. She then walked down the isle to receive the award.

__

"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Minmei" The reporter then looks back and sees Minmei exit the building. _"Oh my god…here she comes!"_ She walks down the red carpet, allowing her fans to get a great look at her and the photographers to have their best pictures of her yet. But all of this makes her fell all the lonelier, she would much prefer to have the night alone with the man she loved, but he was in the arms of someone else. The person that she approved of and walked away from.

__

Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?   
She is so lucky, but why does she cry?

Her driver then helped her into the limousine and her door was closed for her. Shutting her from the outside world. She looked out to see the many fans that cheered for her, if only she could see that one man out there and cheering her on, but she know that it was impossible. Then she saw something and believed that she was seeing things. Rick Hunter; in his old RDF uniform, was standing at a distance from the crowd, smiling and waving. Minmei's heard almost fluttered, but as soon as she gave into hope, something blocked the image and it disappeared. She felt her heart sank even lower than before, both her heart and her mind telling her that the dream of a happy life with Rick was gone for good, it will never come back. 

__

If there's nothing missing in her life   
Why do tears come at night?

Minmei was inside her penthouse late in the night. She was crying upon her vanity, trying to rid herself of her depression, loneliness, sadness and heartache. She couldn't live like this, but she refused to give up her love for Rick Hunter. It was all that she truly had left. Then she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder. Minmei then stood up and spun around and saw Rick Hunter behind her. He was standing there, smiling that smile that made her fall in love with him again. Minmei took a step forward, closed her eyes and leaned towards him for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to meet, the image disappears. Minmei, having waited for warm lips to capture hers, then collapsed to her knees and cried into her hands. Her imagination was being cruel to her, reminding her of something she so scornfully remembers. 

__

She's so lucky, she's a star   
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking   
If there's nothing missing in my life   
Then why do these tears come at night

~*~

Okay, what'cha think? Too much? Not enough? Just right? Good, bad? What? Please reply or e-mail me at [_Sabersonic@Hotmail.com_][1] I'll be waiting for those replies so send them in quickly. I've had this idea for quite a while. It started out as an idea when I saw the Britney Spears Video of "Lucky" and it sort of got stuck in my head and it seemed like a good idea at the time. So later and do send me your thoughts about this, I would really like it…..unless it's a flame, then I'd burn it. Buhbye.

   [1]: mailto:Sabersonic@Hotmail.com



End file.
